


neon lights, bloody fights

by softccore



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softccore/pseuds/softccore
Summary: God, he's so beautiful, Tony thought before he could stop himself. He wished he had given him more compliments.He wished they had more time.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	neon lights, bloody fights

This would be a quiet night, everyone had agreed. No one had had to ask; It was a silent agreement, made in fear of the day that was to follow. 

Time travel. That sounded insane to the most of them. People who had witnessed space, aliens and huge wormholes. Gods, even, who had travelled the whole wide universe. But time travel, that was foreign to everyone, and even the bravest people could be scared of the unknown. 

So yes, this would be a quiet night.

A night for everyone to seek comfort in old habits. Maybe stay in company of one another, or stay in their solitude, if they wished. A (high likely last) chance to reminisce, apologize and accept an apology, find closure.

For Tony this would be a solitary night, he had decided. The rest of the team was in the living room, would most likely stay there for the rest of their (sleepless, probably) evening. There was a peace that came with being alone, he had found. 

Younger he despised it, because it left him with plenty of room to think about everything that was so undoubtedly wrong. So he surrounded himself with people, at all times, even more so in the nights. He earned himself the title of "playboy" due to that, and so he used it to his advantage, using it as pretext for the nights he couldn't bare to be alone. 

In his head that seemed like a life time ago. Now he wasn't a child anymore, that had been made pretty obvious, various times in fact. Whether it was a wormhole, or a panic attack, or his mechanical heart, life always found a way to remind him that he was a grown man now, with responsibilities, to the world and to himself. 

And Peter. 

It took Tony a while to admit to himself, but Peter was the only reason he ever gave time traveling a chance. The fight had left him a long time ago, and if he hadn't lost Peter, the rust in him would have probably won. But Tony had a responsibility to this kid, as a mentor, as a hero, as a parent even. Parents don't hesitate to sacrifice themselves for their kids, so sacrifice he would.

This wasn't the only responsibility he had though. The second one was, complicated, one would say. In all the times he had tried to understand how he felt about Steve Rogers, he fell short of the answer. There was something unexplainable about it all, something beneath the friendship and the mutual regret that followed the events of Siberia. It was, confusing, to say the least. And Steve was-

"Tony?"

Knocking on his door, apparently. _God_ , he wasn't prepared for this. 

"Yeah, come in." His voice was a little too high pitched for his own liking.

Whenever Steve was near him, his heart fluttered as a metal detector would in a goldmine, and that was one of the many metaphors he had come up with in regards to his feelings for Steve, in the (countless) times he spent thinking about him. 

Steve took a little too long to open the door. Tony thought he might be reconsidering it when he finally opened it. When he got inside, it was as if the whole room got brighter, and it smelled of vanilla and autumn. 

"You're not with everyone else."

Tony assumed Steve had opted for spending the night alone too, before he went downstairs to look for—Tony? Could Steve have been looking for him? 

He gave himself a moment to erase that thought from his mind.

"Neither are you." Tony cocked his eyebrow. "What's Captain America doing awake so late at night?" His suave front was his best armor yet, one which he had learned to use long before the Iron Man one. 

Steve let his head fall in a soft laugh. 

After a short silence they both allowed, Steve took a step towards Tony. "You know", he sat beside him. "When I woke up in this world, at first I thought I had time travelled. I keep telling myself tomorrow won't be much different."

Tony looked at Steve's eyes. There was a question lingering in them, so he remained silent. 

"Are you afraid?" Steve worried at his bottom lip, uncertain.

Tony wasn't scared. Futurists don't fret about the future, they tame it. Shape it to their liking. (Don't they?)

"We've got Captain America leading the mission. I think we just might be alright."

Steve smiled, while also turning a shade of pink that should be illegal, honestly, because _God, he's so beautiful_ , he thought before he could stop himself. He wished he had given him more compliments.

He wished they had more time. 

Steve's expression sobered. "You know, we should talk. When this is all over." 

If only.

"Talking is overrated. I'll build us a farm. You'll teach me how to split wood." Tony lingered in this fantasy. "We'll have alpacas, too."

Steve's head fell in a small laugh. But when he raised it, his eyes were gleaming with hope.

"I'll hold you to it."

Tony indulged in that moment, only for a while. Steve loved him too, he knew, he had always known. After years apart, that felt like centuries, after countless mistakes, they had made it. 

In his last night, Tony can finally say he is happy. 

And this was enough, even though, he knew, he wouldn't still be there tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for taking the time to read, I'll be glad to hear your thoughts on this, I hope you have an amazing day!
> 
> find me on instagram @sapphirq


End file.
